Enamorado por primera vez
by Himeko Tomoyo Daidouji
Summary: "Estoy por primera vez enamorado y debo decírselo, hoy si funcionara, bueno eso espero" Mi primer one-shot es un SxS Espero les guste.


"**Enamorado por primera vez"**

**One-shot de Shaoran, sus sentimientos y Sakura espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute al hacerlo.**

**Disclaime:** **Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Clamp pero la historia si es mía solo con el fin de entretenerlas y divertirme uniendo a esta hermosa parejita. ^^**

**¡Ha hoy es el día!**- ese es mi primer pensamiento en el día, me encuentro recostado en la cama de mi habitación mirando fijamente el techo como si allí estuviera ella y no es raro pues es en lo único que he estado pensando en las ultimas semanas al despertar, ha pero que grosero mi nombre es Shaoran Lee tengo 18 años y estoy en mi ultimo año de preparatoria, soy alto mis ojos son color ámbar y mi cabello marrón, soy el capitán del equipo de futbol del instituto y vivo en un departamento con mi mejor amigo y primo lejano Eriol Hiragizawa y mi leal compañero que me ha criado como si fuera mi padre Wei Takemoto, pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mi, si no de ella.

Cuando Eriol y yo entramos a la preparatoria ambos quedamos flechados, pero debido a mi carácter y forma de ser y a lo despistada que es ella aun no sabe lo que siento, en cambio el tonto de Eriol antes de finalizar el primer año ya era novio de Tomoyo Daidouji, la mejor amiga de ella, y es que Tomoyo es una chava muy perspicaz y rápidamente se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Eriol, además de que él era muy obvio, aun así por pura diversión Tomoyo dejo que Eriol insistiera casi por todo un año, hasta que el la conquisto y ahora ambos están juntos y muy enamorados¬¬

Ellos prometieron ayudarme para declararme a ella: Sakura Kinomoto la chica mas hermosa que existe, su cabello corto castaño claro que parece acariciar sus hombros cuando ella camina, su esbelta figura atlética pues es capitana del club de porristas ^^ su radiante sonrisa que puede iluminar todo el mundo, pero sobre todo: sus ojos, ese hermoso he incomparable par de esmeraldas que reflejan el más puro de los corazones.

**Debo meterme a bañar o me quedare en la cama todo el día pensando en ella y hoy es importante que este listo**

**En la ducha** (si quieren imaginarlo duchándose mientras el sigue con sus pensamientos y recuerdos a él no le molesta jiji yo me lo imagino mientras escribo ^^….continuemos jiji)

He intentado declararme ya dos veces, pero en ambas fui interrumpido¬¬, Haaa de solo recordarlo me da coraje.

INICIO DE FLASH BACK

¿Estas segura Tomoyo?-pregunto Shaoran un poco desconfiado de la amatista.

¡Claro que si! Es el lugar perfecto, a Sakura le encantan los parques de diversiones, ella es muy activa, así podremos ir los cuatro y cuando Eriol y yo los dejemos solos será el momento de que te declares-dijo muy segura Tomoyo mientras Eriol la sujetaba por la espalda de la cintura y ponía su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

No se por qué estas tan nervioso si no es la primer chica con la que sales recuerda a Meiling-dijo Eriol con una sonrisa burlona.

FIN FLASH BACK

Meiling… es cierto ya había salido antes con Meiling pero ella me lo pidió y yo acepte porque es una chica muy atractiva y la quiero mucho, mi amiga de infancia, pero ella y yo sabíamos que no estaba enamorado de ella y lo comprendió cuando le hable de Sakura, seguimos siendo buenos amigos ^^

Que ¿porque estaba tan nervioso con Sakura? Fácil, porque aunque ya antes había salido con alguien, es la primera vez que iba a declararme a la chica de la que estoy completamente enamorado, vaya nunca creí que yo me iba a enfermar de "eso".

Pero es verdad estoy por primera vez realmente enamorado, siento cosas que jamás pensé, durante todo este tiempo he buscado formas para acercarme a ti, pero no me vez¬¬ siempre buscando en una palabra tuya, una mirada, un gesto ¡algo! para darle vida a mi esperanza, que puedas notar que te amo, ya me había resignado a ser solo tu amigo pues mis señales no te llegaban, pero entonces Tomoyo me abrió los ojos al decirme-"Las señales son buenas Shaoran, pero a veces debes convertir tus sentimientos en palabras para que puedan entenderse sobre todo si se trata de alguien tan despistada como Sakurita ^^"

Así que lo decidí, Eriol y yo las invitamos el Sábado al parque de diversiones, al ser idea de Tomoyo tenia que salir bien ¿no?, todos nos divertíamos, si todos menos yo¬¬ estaba tan nervioso que ni supe a cuantos juegos nos subimos, y cuando tomamos un descanso no supe cuantos helados de chocolate me comí, hasta me dolió la cabeza de lo rápido que me los acababa.

Después de eso Tomoyo le dijo a Eriol que "quería" ir a la casa de terror y como a Sakura no le gusta, le dije que nosotros fuéramos a otro juego, Tomoyo y Eriol se fueron agarrados de las manos muy contentos y yo sabia que ese era el momento.

INICIO FLASH BACK

**Bien es ahora o nunca, rayos, hasta me duele el estomago de lo nervioso que estoy, tranquilo Shaoran respira profundo, todo saldrá bien**

Sssakura-dijo Shaoran

Ha si que pasa Shaoran-dijo una chica muy sonriente

Hamm caminemos por allí ¿te parece?

Si esta bien, gracias por acompañarme la verdad no me gustan nadita las casas de terror, digo no son divertidas ni nada.

Ssakura yo debo decirte algo-dijo Shaoran muy serio dirigiéndose a la castaña.

Dime-contesto ella con una sonrisa

Yo…. Tu… Sakura yo-intentaba decir Shaoran, pero entonces el dolor de estomago que traía aumento y no lo dejo terminar

Shaoran ¿estas bien?-dijo Sakura algo preocupada, Shaoran estaba rojo y se agarraba el estomago

Si yo… ahora vuelvo-y Shaoran se fue corriendo de allí en busca de un baño dejando Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza.

FIN FLASH BACK

**Estúpido helado** pensó Shaoran, ahora se encontraba saliendo de la ducha, y estaba escogiendo su ropa, un pantalón de mezclilla negro, zapatos deportivos negros, una camisa verde y una chaqueta negra.

Hoy no debo comer nada de helado, bueno después de esa declaración fallida Eriol me dijo que aunque la idea de su amorcito era perfecta aja¬¬ El tenia una mejor, así que lo escuche, la idea de Eriol era muy a su estilo educado y romántico todo un caballero ingles pero demasiado cursi para mi gusto, aun así y como no tenia una mejor idea decidí aceptar.

INICIO FLASH BACK

"Debes ir a su casa en la noche y subir por su ventana, a la luz de la luna, tocas su ventana, cuando te abra seguro te preguntara ¿Qué haces aquí? Y tu le dirás: Estoy aquí porque cuando te das cuenta que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien, quieres que el resto de tu vida, comience cuanto antes, y entonces la tomas de la cintura y la besas con pasión"-dijo Eriol a un muy anonadado Shaoran.

No creo que yo pueda hacer eso Eriol

Vamos primito ¿acaso no la amas?-dijo Eriol en un tono burlón

Bien-dijo Shaoran muy decidido-lo hare

FIN FLASH BACK

Pero yo no contaba con que el hermano te Sakura me vería intentando escalar su casa justo debajo de la ventana de la habitación de su hermana, él vive en un departamento junto con su esposa Nakuru y trabaja de Doctor casi nunca va ha casa de Sakura y justo esa noche se le ocurre llegar en el peor momento después de eso tuve que inventar la razón de mi presencia fue muy vergonzoso y molesto ver a ese Kinomoto.

No volveré a confiarles algo tan importante a ese par¬¬, sus ideas no funcionan, pero hoy lo planee yo, aunque no es divertido o ingenioso como Tomoyo, o romántico y atrevido como Eriol, sé que funcionara porque es mi idea.

Bien ya es hora, llame a Sakura y le dije que nos viéramos en el parque del rey pingüino que tenia algo muy importante que decirle, le llevo un obsequio y espero le guste.

EN EL PARQUE

**Respira Shaoran respira, allí viene vaya se ve hermosa**

Sakura trae puesta una bonita blusa blanca con una mini falda rosa su cabello suelto y su mejor accesorio: su sonrisa, se dirige hacia mí y me pregunta si me ha hecho esperar mucho.

No llegue hace poco no te preocupes-le dije

A que bien y de ¿que me querías hablar Shaoran te encuentras bien?

**Es tiempo, es el momento perfecto, rodeados de arboles de cerezo, ella con la disposición de escuchar, no comí helado de chocolate, no esta el fastidioso de Touya, y aunque estoy algo nervioso puedo controlarlo porque la amo**

No Sakura, a decir verdad no me encuentro bien, de hecho desde que te vi el primer día en la preparatoria sabia que no me iba a encontrar bien, y conforme te iba conociendo y haciéndome tu amigo, las cosas solo empeoraban, no dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible por quedarme cerca de ti, creí que con ser amigos iba a bastar para mi, pero me equivoque, por que ese sentimiento a crecido sin control y me la paso todo el tiempo pensando en ti, ahora un día no esta completo si no veo tus ojos, tu sonrisa, Sakura me he hecho adicto a ti, y no podía pasar un instante más sin decirte lo que siento y por eso te llame.… Sakura estoy completamente enamorado de ti-** ¡lo dije por fin se lo dije, sin tartamudear, directo a sus ojos se lo dije!**

Shaoran yo…

Esta bien Sakura no es necesario que me contestes ahora y te entiendo si no me correspondes, pero es que tenia que decírtelo-le dije

No Shaoran… es que yo… también me enamore de ti, pero no me atreví a decírtelo por miedo a arruinar nuestra amistad-me dijo con un hermoso color rosa en sus mejillas

Sakura te traje esto- y le entrego el obsequio ella lo abre y saca a un peluche

Gracias Shaoran, es el peluche que vi en el parque la vez pasada!, como supiste que lo quería?

Porque me importas mucho… ¿Sakura quieres ser mi novia?

Tú también me importas mucho Shaoran, si quiero ser tu novia

Entonces me acerco tímidamente a ella, le tomo con una mano su mejilla, y con la otra la cintura y me acerco lentamente a ella, cierra sus ojos y aprieta el peluche en su pecho, y le deposito un tierno beso donde le trasmito todos mis sentimientos guardados…. Te amo

**¿Que les parece? Es mi primer one-shot se me ocurrió escribirlo desde la perspectiva de Shao, me divertí mucho al escribirlo, me encantaría saber su opinión.**

**Gracias por leerlo.**


End file.
